Where did they go
by Dantana15
Summary: Lindsay Messer and Jamie Lovato are kidnapped during a case. Can the team find them? who is related to the leader of the gang? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI:NY or the characters (apart from James)**

 **Enjoy this story.**

* * *

Danny and lindsay woke uo to the sound of silence. they both looked at each other confused. Living in at house two young children silence was not normal.

"maybe they are still asleep" Danny thought.

"Danny its 9 oclock, since when do our children sleep in?" lindsay asked

"Maybe they are sleeping in today because they know that we have a very busy day ahead of us. " Danny wondered.

"I really highly doubt that" Lindsay told him. She shifted in their bed so she now lay with her head on his chest and her leg drapping over his. Lindsay pressed a small kiss onto Danny's chest. "I love you" Lindsay told him.

"I love you too" danny replied pressing a kiss to the top of lindsay's head.

Just then the door to their bedroom opened up and in came their two children. Lucy was 7 and James was 2.

"Mommy!Daddy! Wake up." James called to his parents walking over to the side of the bed that his dad sleep on "Daddy up" he called to his dad while lifting his arms up. Danny bent down and lifted his son up onto the bed and settled him next to his sister.

"Guess where your going today?" Danny asked the kids.

"I dunno, where daddy" Lucy replied.

"Urm... school?" James replied

"Its a saturday Jamie, theres no school today." Lucy inforemed her younger brother. "Where are we going then daddy?" Lucy then asked her father.

"well since mommy and daddy have got to work today, you get to spend today with grandma and pop-pops." Danny told his kids

"yay" Both of the kids yelled jumping down off of the bed and into their own rooms to get their things to take to their grandparents house.

Danny and lindsay both got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Lindsay started to make coffee for the both of them. She went over to the fridge to get the milk out. she poureda little bit into hers and Dannys coffee. she got two cups out of the cupboard and poured in some milk for the kids. "Here you go baby" lindsay said handing him his cup of coffee.

The kids walked into the kitchen. "Whats for breakfast?" Lucy asked sitting at table.

"Bacon and pancakes" Danny replied.

"Yay!" both of the kids said together.

Lindsay placed the two plastic cups of milk in front of the two kids.

"Thanks mommy" Lucy said to her mother as she took hold of the cup ad started to drink it.

James took the cup and took a bit gulp from it and put it back onto the table "tank you mommy"

Lindsay just smied at her two kids. Danny placed two plates in front of his kids, they both started to eat their breakfast quickly. "Slow down you two" Lindsay complained.

Lucy and James looked at their mother and slowed down thier eating. once breakfast was done the kids went into their rooms to get ready, lindsay followed James into his room to help him get ready.

"Mommy i can do it" James pouted.

"Okay then, here you go" Lindsay said handing him his pants. James struggled to get his pants on when he finally got them lindsay knoticed that they were on backwards.

"baby boy let me sort them out for you." Lindsay said as she moved closer to her son. James shook his head and sat on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest while a pout was sitting on his face firmly. "Stand up" lindsay asked the little boy. James shook his head no. "Stand up James, do you want to go see grandma and pop-pops with your pants on back to front?" Lindsay asked him. Again he shook his head no. "Come on then" Lindsay said picking the boy up and making him stand. James grabbed holdof his pants and pulled them down and stepped out of them. He gave the pants to his mom and let her put them on correctly. "There we go, we're done." Lindsay told him. A smile spread across James' face and he wrapped his arms around his mom's neck.

"Thank you momma, I love you" he told her. A smile spread across Lindsay's face when he told her. Oh how she loved it when one of children said that they loved her.

"Jamie, lets go brush your teeth" Danny said walking into his sons room. "Go get ready baby" He then said to Lindsay. Lindsay nodded her head and stood up and headed to the room that she shared with her husband of 7 years.

Danny scooped up his son and walked into the bathroom. "Okay mister lets brush out teeth." Danny said to his son as he placed him on the closed lid of the toilet.

Once everyone had finished getting ready they all got into the car and drove to Danny's parents house. Danny and Lindsay got out the car and opened the back doors to let the kids out. "Come on baby boy" Lindsay getting him out of the car. she placed him on her hip and grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder and shut the door and walked over to where Danny and Lucy were patently waiting for the door to open.

"Lucy, James, how are my babies?" Maria Messer said as she opened the door.

"Grandma" Lucy yelled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her grandmothers legs.

"James come here" Maria then added taking James off of Lindsay.

"Oh, hi mom, yeah nice to see you, we're fine" Danny said sarcastically.

"oh shh Daniel" Maria said turning to look at Lindsay "How are you my dear?"

"Im good thanks" Lindsay replied

"And how my other little grandchild today?"

"Good, the baby isn't moving too much when im busy so sleeping is fun" Lindsay repied.

"well i doubt you and danny are doing much sleeping anyway" Maria teased. Lindsay felt her cheeks go red.

"You not gonna talk to me ma?" Danny pouted

"Daniel im talking to your wife." Maria scolded her son.

Danny leant against the frame of the door and looked at his watch "sorry to but in ma but we've gotta go babe"

Lindsay leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lucy's head, she then stood up and pressed a kiss to Jamie's cheek. "okay be good for grandma and pop-pops, i love you"

"Love you too mommy" they both said in unison.

Danny copied Lindsay and kissed his kids and said bye. The kids said goodbye and waved as their parents got into the car and left the drive and started the drive to the New York Crime Lab.

* * *

 **tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the last chapter here is the next one. we are slowly getting to the good part of the story. i don't own anything apart from the mistakes.**

Danny and Lindasy walked out of the lift and onto the 35th floor. They made their way to the locker room and put their coats and bags away.

"What time do you finish tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"11, what about you?" Danny asnswered and asked

"9" Lindsay replied with a grin on her face.

"Thats not fair, you're not even working a 12 hour shift" Danny replied shocked.

"I know, it helps that im the one that looks after the kids." Lindsay joked. Danny shut his locker door and waited for Lindsay to finish putting her things in her locker. When Lindsay shut her locker Danny took her hand and they walked out of the locker room hand in hand and walked to Mac's office to find out what they are doing for their shift.

"Mac whats going on?" Danny asked walking into Mac's office

"13 year old girl has been murdered." Mac told them handing a slip of paper with the address on. Danny and Lindsay both nodded their heads and turned and walked out of his office. They got back into the lift and took it all they way down to the underground parking garage was to get a car. Once they got to the car they were on their way to the location of the crime scene.

They got to the crime scene and got out. They got their kits and walked over to the yellow tap marking off the crime scene. Detective Jamie Lovato was waiting for them, ready to fill them in about the crime scene.

"Morning detectives" Jamie said to the pair.

"Morning" Danny and Lindsay said back in unison.

"What we got?" Danny asked.

"13 year old girl. Body dump by the looks of it, possible rape." Jamie told the pair as she lead them to the body. "Lady over there was walking her dog when she found her said she looked for a pulse but couldnt find one so called us" Jamie then told them.

"we will need to get her prints and DNA then to exlude her." Danny said walking over to the lady with Jamie

"Exuse me Miss, I'm Detective Danny Messer, I'm with the New York Crime Lab, what part of the bodt did you touch to check for a puls?" Danny asked.

"Urm...the left side, her right." She replied

"Okay, thank you, one more thing, would you be willing to give us your fingerprints and your DNA so we can exclude you from the crime" Danny then asked the lady.

"Urm...yes thats fine" Mary Chambers replied. Danny lead her over to his car where he fingerprinted and took a swab from inside her cheek.

"Thank you very much" Danny said to Mary and then turned around and walked back to the crime scene to find Lindsay crouched over the body. "What you found?" He asked crouching down next to her.

"This" Lindsay said showing Danny something on the victims wrist.

"What is that?" Danny asked snapping on some gloves and taking the limp wrist from his wifes hand.

"It looks like a stamp" Lindsay replied to him.

Danny looked at the stamp on the lifeless wrist and read it. "It's a personalised stamp, listen, coke and sex ring"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsay looked at Danny.

"Its a drug and prostitution ring, they like to take young children raise them up and the boys become coke mules and the girls prostitutes. Its one of the only gangs that we know very little about. They don't like the people to know anything about them and they never leave any evidence." Danny told his wife.

"Great, well lets hope that they have left us some evidence this time round so we can catch them" Lindsay replied. They spent the next 5 hours going round making sure they had collected all of the evidence. They loaded all of the evidence into the trunk of the car and made their way back to the lab to analyse it all.

 **Tell me what you tought of this chapter by leaving a review, thanks very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I wasnt 100% sure with this story but i think that i can make something good out of it. Anyway on with the story.**

 **I dont own CSI:NY or any characters (I hoped that i did) i do own Jamie and the gang and the people in the gang. I also own** **ALL** **mistakes.**

 **I haven't updated this much for a very long time so you guys should be lucky that I'm beging to be back in the mood for writing now.**

 **Anyway back to the story so please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Danny and Lindsay walked out of the lift when it opened on the Crime Lab's floor.

"What do you want to take?" Danny asked Lindsay one they walked into the layout room.

"I'll take the bag" Lindsay told Danny.

Danny nodded his head "I'll take the trace you found on the victims cheek." Danny told her.

They got working in the different labs. Lindsay looked through the bag that they found laying a few feet from the victim. She slowly emptied the contence of the bag onto the layout table and doctumented each thing that came out. She looked at the crumpled peiece of paper that was sitting on the table. She got out some tweezers and carfully unfloded the peiece of paper.

 _'You found me, now time to find the rest of us. Guess how many of us there is. You and the rest of the Detective should be searching high and low but you will never find all of us.'_

Lindsay looked at the note and picked up her cell.

"Messer"

"Danny, come to layout you need to see this"

Danny quickly picked up the results from the printer and made sure everything he was dealing with was put away. He made his way to the layout room to find his wife.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, read this" Lindsay said handing Danny the note.

"What, do you know who wrote it?" Danny asked

"No, the note only said that, nothing else." Lindsay told him. they looked at each other. "Di you manage tofind anything?" Lindsay then asked

"I did cereifera." Danny told her

"Candle wax?" Lindsay replied.

"Got it in one" Danny replied.

"Why, has she got candle wax on her?" Lindsay asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." Danny replied to her.

Danny and Lindsay both spent the next 4 hours working on the contence of the bag trying to find anything useful. "Nope, I cant't find anything" Lindsay sighed

"No I can't either. There were no prints on the letter and no DNA either" Danny replied placing the evidence back onto the table.

Just then Danny's phone ran. "Messer" Danny answered "Yep...Okay, well be down in a few...Bye. That was Sid, he's finished with the body" Danny informed Lindsay.

"Okay, help me put this away and I'll come with you." Lindsay replied gesturing to the evidence on the table. They put the evidence away into a box and sealed it and put it into the evidence locker. They made their way way down to the morgue to find Sid.

"Sid, what you got for us?" Danny asked

Clipping his glasses onto the bridge of his nose"Your victim was tied up for some time" Sid told them lifting up one of the young girls wrists. Putting it back down he continued "There was a stamp that I found on her wrist and next to it was a single injection site. But TOX will determin if it is drugs or not." Sid told them. "Upon further inspection I have concluded that she was sexually assulted and that she was 3 months pregnant" Sid then told them.

"Poor kid" Lindsay replied

"The news gets worse, Its not the first time she's been pregnant" Sid told them. "There is evidence that she has been pregnant before" Sid then told them.

"She's only 13, how can someone do that?" Danny asked "Anything else you find" Danny then asked

"No thats it. I've sent up trace under her fingernails but i dont think you'll get anything from them and I've sent up the sexuall assult kit." Sid told the pair. Danny and Lindsay both nodded their heads and said their thanks and made their way back up to the lab.

"It really pisses me off when people hurt kids" Danny said out loud.

"I know it does with me" Lindsay replied taking his and in hers and rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing gesture.

Danny and Lindsay processed the eveidence that Sid had sent up. Lindsay walked into the lab that Danny was in and sighed "Please tell me you have something?"

"No, I was hoping that you had DNA" Danny replied

"No, these guys are good at not getting any form of evidence on anything in this case." Lindsay said to Danny.

"Yeah but we're better than them so we'll be able to find something that will connect them to the case." Danny said leaning against the desk that he was working on.

Just then Jamie Lovato walked into the lab. "Please tell me you guys have anthing?"

"No, we both have nothing." Danny told her.

"All we know is that the victim was raped and was 3 months pregnant, did you find anything in missing persons?" Lindsay asked and answered.

"No, nothing" Jamie replied.

"How can you not knotice a 13 year old girl is missing for God know how long?" Danny replied.

"I don't know, I'm gonna keep looking see if i can find her on missing persons." Jamie told the two. She turned and walked out of the lab.

"This is pissing me off." Danny said walking off. Lindsay looked at her husband and then started to put away the evidence he was working on. once that was all put away she went in search for Danny.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter. Thanks very much.**


End file.
